


Don't Talk To Strangers

by SaltnBurnIt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Smut, awkward morning afters, dilf!eren, hanji is a good bro, isabel has bad timing, pillow queen!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltnBurnIt/pseuds/SaltnBurnIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking a break from studying from finals, Levi was dragged by his bestie, Hanji, to a club.  Hooking up with the first person who grabs his attention, he found out who this man really was in the most awkward way possible.</p>
<p>Heavily inspired by "Don't Talk To Strangers" by Hedley.</p>
<p>And if you don't like the idea of Levi being a pillow queen, just leave please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Talk To Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being twice as long as I planned. Ummm... Enjoy.

The strong beats from the bass thrummed through Levi’s body as he sat on the barstool. His best friend in this entire godforsaken world, Hanji, dragged him along to the club desperate for him to get out of his apartment instead of studying for his junior year finals. He had only agreed on one condition, that Hanji provide condoms and lube since he may as well hook up with someone while he’s at it. Resting his chin in his hand, Levi scrutinized everyone in the club, tying to find someone that fit his tastes. Not finding anyone worth his attention, he looked back at the bartender and waved him over to refill his rum and coke. As he was about to take a sip of his freshly made drink, someone plopped down on the stool next to him.

“I’ll have what he’s having,” declared the newcomer, his rumbling voice sending shockwaves down Levi’s spine. 

He looked over at the taller man to see if the body was as attractive as his voice and good God it was even better. Shaggy brown hair hung into vibrant turquoise eyes that were blatantly checking the short man out. Well if he was going to undress Levi with his eyes, he would do the same right back. Turning his head slightly to obviously take in the sight of the stranger’s tight ass, well at least the part that wasn’t on the stool. Levi appreciated the way the faded blue jeans wrapped around strong thighs, pieces of skin peeking out from the several tears in the denim. The man’s collarbones were jutting out from underneath the tight green V-neck shirt with Levi trying to see how well formed his chest was. From what he could see in the poor lighting, it was pretty much perfection. Looked like whomever Levi was hoping to hook up with just saved him the trouble of finding him. He figured the man couldn’t be much older than thirty; that’s just fine, he usually went for older men. 

The stranger smiled, pretty white teeth seductively biting at his bottom lip, while he reached for his glass. After he took a large sip, he smirked and offered up his name, “I’m Eren and what’s the name of the owner of that sweet ass?”

Levi snorted into what was left of his drink, “How often does that winning line work?”

Eren shrugged, tossing back the last of his rum and coke. “Half of the time it starts a fight, honestly.”

Slapping some money on the bar to pay for his drinks, Levi texted Hanji to let them know about the fine piece of ass that was aiming to nail him before he looked up at Eren. He gestured to the door, “Name’s Levi. Are we going or not? It’s going to have to be your place if that’s okay.”

Sitting there, blinking in shock, Eren muttered, “Damn kid,” before pulling out his wallet and placing the money he owed next to his empty glass. The other man stood up and Levi took the time to appreciate how much taller the man was than him while Eren placed a hand on the small of his back to lead him out of the club.

Eren used his available hand to grab his keys and unlocked his car, while leading Levi to the passenger side and opening the door for him. After settling them both in the vehicle, Eren turned it on, making sure to turn the blaring rock music down.

Fastening his seatbelt, Levi let the older man know, “If you’re planning on taking me to the woods and killing me, I have a black belt in Taekwondo and know at least ten different ways to kill you with just my pinky.”

Bright eyes widened, “Holy shit. Um that’s really fucking hot, not gonna lie. But my plan for tonight was probably the exact same as yours.”

Relaxing, Levi pulled out his phone, answering Hanji’s excited texts telling him to be safe but have some hot kinky sex. He still paid attention to where this random man was taking him just in case they were going to the woods or to dark alleyway or something. Thankfully, Eren pulled into the driveway of a humble one-story house in the middle of a residential part of town. Quickly texting Hanji the address since he did, in fact, know what street they were on, Levi slipped his phone in his pocket and made his way out of the parked car. 

Once Eren unlocked the door and stepped inside, all bets were off. Levi leaned against the door after he slammed it, pulling Eren to him by the fabric of his thin shirt. Their lips met roughly, teeth clinking and noses smashed awkwardly. Pulling away to reassess, Eren trailed his hands down Levi’s sides to make way to his delectable ass before groping it violently.

Groaning into the taller man’s mouth, Levi clawed at his back, wrapping his slender legs around Eren’s waist, and grinding their lower bodies together haphazardly. Letting Eren fondle his ass as much as the other desired, Levi started trailing wet kisses down the other’s neck, making sure to leave a damp trail behind. Sucking at an exposed collarbone, he grabbed handfuls of the brunet’s shirt and tried to slip it over the man’s head.

Eren chuckled, pinning Levi to the wall with just his hips so he could lift both arms. Levi threw his head back, hitting the wall with a resounding thud, at the sharp bolt of pleasure that shot through him from the pressure from the other man’s pelvis. Quickly pulling the tight shirt off of his lover, his hands went straight for that firm chest, playing with the light smattering of coarse hair. Eren’s hands ventured back to where they had been, playing aggressively with Levi’s ass cheeks. Undulating slowly under the ministration of the other man, Levi kept his head against the wall, exposing his pale neck, as he flicked at dark nipples that were rapidly hardening at his attention.

Growling, Eren forced Levi’s hands off his chest in order to pull off the shorter man’s shirt, throwing it behind him, before attacking the newly exposed chest with open-mouthed kisses. One arm slid underneath Levi’s ass to help hold him up against the wall while the other fiddled with the fastenings of his jeans. After unzipping the constricting denim, the brunet slipped his hand in, letting out a lewd moan as he realized Levi wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Removing his mouth from a dark, stiff nipple, Eren mumbled against the pale skin of Levi’s chest, “I should just fuck you right here against the wall.”

Levi keened as the other man started languidly stroking him, playing with an ass cheek with his other hand. He grabbed at chestnut locks, pulling forcefully so that he could look at Eren’s intense hooded gaze. Hauling on the hair, Levi brought Eren’s lips to his, nipping harshly at the other’s lower lip. Leaving an angry red mark, he purred, “As delightful as that sounds, wouldn’t you rather fuck me while splayed out on your sheets?” He let out a small squeak as Eren’s hand was ripped out of his pants so it could wrap around his back, holding him to Eren’s chest. Displaying an impressive act of strength, Eren blindly carried his lover down the hallway, mouthing at Levi’s sharp jawline.

The smaller man let out a huff as the two of them dropped onto the plush mattress, Eren effectively pinning him. Letting go of the brown strands he had been tugging on, Levi wound his arms around Eren’s neck, attempting to keep as little space between each other as possible. Finding the other’s lips, Levi playfully flicked his tongue out, running it along the seam. Whining as his tongue was sucked into the other’s mouth, he fingered at the soft brown hairs at the base of the other man’s neck, tempted to take a fistful again and tug. Deciding he should explore more of this stranger’s body, Levi moved his hands away from Eren’s hair, skirting over the tense expanse of his broad shoulders. Shuddering at the feel of the brunet’s toned form, he continued downward until his fingers grazed the leather strap of a belt. Insistently tugging at the belt loops, Levi broke away from the mind-melting kiss to suggest removing the rest of their clothing. 

Eren quickly complied, tearing himself away from his lover to unbuckle his belt and unfasten his pants. Sliding everything off in one smooth motion, he threw them off to the side, quickly forgotten. Levi just lay there, chest heaving, arms above his head on the pillows, and arched a thin eyebrow as if asking, ‘well are you gonna take my pants off or not?’ The older man’s nostrils flared in arousal before returning to his previous position of pinning the smaller man to the bed. Attacking Levi’s throat with tongue and teeth, Eren peeled the denim from his lower half, completely exposing both of them. Tossing the jeans to the side, he laid himself wholly on Levi, rubbing their arousals together. 

Levi’s mouth fell open in a moan, fists clenching at the pillowcase. He started chanting his lover’s name as they intimately rocked together, erections barely sliding in their combined pre-cum. Opening his eyes, Levi glanced at the man above him, vibrant lust filled eyes staring right back at him. He managed to say, “You gonna fuck me or not?” Immediately after, he yelped at the violent thrust Eren gave before rolling off him to search for lube and a condom. Watching that tight tanned ass while Eren rummaged through his nightstand, Levi brought both hands down, one stroking his cock while the other massaged at his balls. Biting his lower lip, he muffled a groan while Eren rolled the condom on, deliberately turning to the side so Levi could see. 

Eren spread copious amounts of lube on his dick before eyeing Levi who was slowing stroking himself on the bed. “Did you want me to prep you or do you wanna do it yourself?”

Taking his hands off himself, Levi put his hands over his head again, opening his body up for his lover. Smirking, he replied, “Go ahead.”

Eren palmed himself once more before pouncing Levi, lube in hand. Settling himself between his lover’s thighs, Eren made sure his fingers were properly lubricated. He circled the tight hole, making it slick, while using his free hand to tweak at Levi’s pert nipples.

Levi clenched at the pillow and arched his back at the sensation of Eren playing with his sensitive nipples. He let out a quiet moan as a single finger easily entered him, slowly moving in and out. Biting at his bottom lip, Levi looked at the man above him with hooded eyes. 

The brunet had taken his hand off Levi’s chest to stroke at his own condom covered cock. His turquoise gaze was focused on the hole his index finger was pumping in and out of. Groaning at the sight, he slid his middle finger in as well, watching it get swallowed up into Levi’s body. He spread the two fingers apart, trying to stretch his lover as much as he could.

Levi hummed at the pleasant burn of getting stretched, breath hitching as Eren slipped a third finger in. As Eren was slowly thrusting and spreading his fingers, Levi gasped and threw a hand to the side to grasp at the soft sheets.

Eren smirked and asked, “Feel good, Levi?” He slowed the movements of his fingers when his lover didn’t answer him, causing Levi to buck his hips to get some more sensation.

“Of fucking course it feels good. Shut up and keep going,” Levi demanded, glaring at the other man while Eren just cheekily grinned down at him. He grit his teeth once Eren started moving his fingers at an acceptable pace, pleasurable sensations periodically shooting up his spine. Apparently the brunet was done stroking himself when he started using that hand to gingerly rub at Levi’s perineum while continuing to finger fuck him. 

Levi allowed his mouth to drop open, panting at the dual stimulation. “Ah ah ah,” he whimpered, his hard cock was flushed an angry red and dripping small amounts of pre-cum onto his stomach. Quickly reaching down, he grabbed at a wrist, halting his lover’s movements. “I’m gonna cum way too soon if you keep doing that,” he explained.

Eren nodded silently before removing his fingers from the body below him, wiping his slick appendages on the already lube covered sheets. He leaned over Levi, cupping a cheek with his cleaner hand, looked into his eyes and asked, “You okay like this or do you wanna move into a different position?”

Levi threw his arms around his lover’s neck and wrapped his toned legs around Eren’s hips, forcing them close together. Giving Eren a quick but lewd kiss, Levi whispered against his lips, “I think we’ll be fine just like this, don’t you think?”

Eren responded with a slow and sensual kiss before lifting himself up enough to grab his dick and watch the deep red head rub against Levi’s clenching hole. At Levi’s insistent hair tug, he stopped teasing and smoothly pressed into the man. Gasping at the tight heat surrounding him and pressing his forehead to Levi’s collarbone, Eren kept gliding in relatively easily until bottoming out.

Levi keened at the burning feeling at being filled to the brim, running his nails across Eren’s shoulder blades. Lifting his legs from Eren’s hips to directly under his rib cage, Levi locked his ankles and rocked his hips slightly.

“Fuck,” Eren mumbled, lips sliding against Levi’s skin. His hands roughly grabbed at Levi’s ass, spanking him once while growling and giving a jerk of his hips.

The younger man ran a hand through his lover’s hair before pulling at it, bringing their lips together wetly, tongues tangling and teeth clashing. Levi tugged at Eren’s lower lip that was caught between his teeth and moaned as the brunet shifted, pressing even deeper into him. He let go of the lip with a flick of his tongue and demanded, “I’m not fragile. Fuck me like you mean it.”

Immediately, Eren bucked hard, causing Levi to let out a yelp. He then started on a violent pace, hips colliding harshly. Eren debated on whether or not to kiss the other man before deciding on sucking on the soft pale skin of his neck so he could continue to hear the amazing sounds coming from his lover.

Due to the punishing pace, Levi had to let go of the brown strands of hair to reach up and grab the headboard with both hands to prevent his head from whacking it. Mouth hung open, spilling out various grunts and cries, and head thrown back deep into the pillow made for a wonderful sight.

After finishing a mark on his lover’s neck, Eren laid his forehead against Levi’s neck and continued his rough thrusting, content with listening to the chorus of moans coming from both of them and the piercing sound of their sweat covered skin continuously smacking together.

Levi arched his back slightly to change the angle that Eren entered him. Breath hitching, he pried the fingers of one hand off the headboard to scratch his nails across Eren’s shoulders. He cried out, “Oh God, Eren! Just like that!” His hand went from Eren’s shoulders to his ass, feeling the muscles clench every time the man thrust into him. The only warning he gave before he came was his nails digging into Eren’s firm cheek. Almost sobbing in pleasure, Levi released an abundant amount of cum between them and painting his heaving chest with it.

Eren growled, animalistic, gripping at Levi’s thin hips and driving into the clenching body below him trying to have his lover ride out his orgasm as long as possible. “Fuck. Levi…” he growled out as his pace became erratic, signaling that he was near his end. Filling the condom up with his seed, Eren shouted out and slowed his rhythm. He caught his breath while looking at the blissed out expression on Levi’s face. Eren gripped at the base of the condom while pulling out, hearing Levi let out a grunt at the empty feeling. The brunet got up to tie the condom to toss out and grab a washcloth. Once he returned, Levi was running his hands through his hair and mumbling to himself, still lying in the same spot as before.

“Hey,” Eren spoke up, watching Levi turn his head to look at him. “You okay?”

“As okay as I can be without having the use of my legs. That was the best fuck I’ve had in a long time.” Levi answered honestly, accepting Eren’s offer of a damp cloth to clean himself. Wiping himself down, Levi asked, “Could you find my pants? My phone should be in them. I need to let my friend know I’m still alive.”

Eren grinned and nodded, putting on his boxer briefs while patrolling the room. He knew he threw them somewhere in the vicinity. Finding and handing off the phone, he awkwardly sat at the edge of the bed while Levi send a text out.

Sighing, Levi turned to Eren once Hanji responded to his text with a winky face. “Normally I would hop in the shower and leave but I honestly don’t think I could make it to the bathroom.”

Eren shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. You can stay the night and I can take you back home in the morning if that works for you.” He got up and walked over to a set of drawers, opening one up. “You can borrow a pair of sweats since I’m pretty sure you’d rather not wear your jeans to sleep in.”

Levi smirked and replied, “Sounds good. Thanks.” He pulled on the large, baggy sweat pants Eren tossed on the bed and texted Hanji again to say he was staying the night there before rolling onto his side and quickly falling asleep.

Levi groaned as the sunlight came through the curtains, blinding him from even behind his eyelids. He felt an arm thrown over his waist and an unfamiliar warmth on his back. He tensed up, wondering what the hell was going on before remembering that he stayed over at his one night stand’s house and it turned out that the guy was a cuddler. Peeling the arm off of him, Levi slid out of the bed and turned to get a better look at the guy who picked him up at the club. Shit, in the daylight he looked a bit older than Levi had originally thought. The darkness from the night before had hidden the laughter lines in the creases of his eyes and the grey hairs dotting his temple. Oh well, Levi shrugged while grabbing his phone and shuffling stiffly to the bathroom, he was a great lay regardless.

Finding a towel already folded neatly next to the sink, Levi smiled at the man’s preparedness and checked his phone after taking a piss. He saw that his genetics lab partner, Isabel, had texted him. She had forgotten to do her laundry last week so she was going to do it at her dad’s place to do so and get some free food out of it so she may be late to their study session. She needed clean panties ASAP.

Crinkling his nose at the excessive sharing Isabel liked to send, he sent her a message saying he was super sore from the mind-blowing sex last night so he would probably be late as well and said that information was as thanks for her TMI.

He placed his phone by the sink before gently hopping into the shower. God was he sore. At least the hot water raining down on him eased his suffering as he helped himself to the shampoo and body wash available.

Finished rinsing the smell of sex off his aching body, Levi toweled off and meandered back to the bedroom, noticing that the bed was now empty. Looking around he found his pants that were carelessly thrown across the room last night and quickly shimmied into them. His shirt was somewhere by the front door if he remembered correctly. Levi made his way towards the front door, stopping by the kitchen due to the delicious aroma wafting out of it. Peeking around the corner, he saw Eren in just a pair of sweatpants, messing with something on the stovetop. He saw his handiwork on the man’s shoulders; he was known for clawing up his lovers pretty nicely. Finishing his journey to the front door, he found his shirt all wrinkled up on the floor. Pulling it on, he heard keys in the doorknob, unlocking the front door, before it opened up.

Locking eyes with the intruder, Levi froze as did the woman in the doorway. A good ten seconds later, she dropped the large hamper full of dirty clothes and held both hands up in the air, shouting, “NOPE!” Isabel turned and started briskly walking back to her beat up Honda.

“Shit,” Levi cursed before rushing out to stop the red headed girl. “Iz!” He called out and reached for her shoulder. She ducked his hand somehow and turned to face him, emerald eyes ablaze.

“Is this what I get for not texting when I’m coming over?” She asked, looking up at the sky and shaking a fist at a cloud. “Someone up there really hates me.” She sighed and looked at Levi again with a small smile on her face. “I can’t believe you seduced my dad you asshole.” She punched him in the shoulder affectionately and looked at the still open door to the house. “I can’t believe you fucked my lab partner, Dad!” She shouted at the man standing in the doorway with a hand covering his beet red face.

Levi swore he heard Eren mumble, “Oh my fucking god this is embarrassing,” before he turned back to finish cooking whatever he was making for breakfast. 

Doing that, he exposed his severely clawed up back to his daughter who let out a loud snort. “God damn Levi. Kitty like to scratchy?” Isabel held up a hand and clawed at the air, letting out a meow.

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. “Please stop talking.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? You do realize I now have plenty of material to tease you about for the rest of our academic career? Plus I get to make fun of my dad even more.” Isabel cackled and ran back up to the house, hopping over her laundry hamper.

Levi slowly walked back up to the door, wondering if he should just call Hanji to pick him up and wait outside. Isabel made that decision for him by pulling on his wrist from out of nowhere to yank him back into the house and dragging him into the kitchen. She shouted at Eren to put on a fucking shirt already. He just stared at his daughter while Levi cautiously sat himself on a chair at the table. She rolled her eyes and stomped off, supposedly to grab a shirt herself.

While she was rooting through Eren’s clothes, he placed a plate of pancakes in front of Levi that were piled with apples and cinnamon. “So… Didn’t know that you knew Isabel…” Eren awkwardly stated.

Levi picked up the fork and knife provided for him and cut his pancakes into bite-sized pieces. “And I didn’t know that you were a father, let alone hers,” he deadpanned and took a bite of the mouth watering breakfast.

Eren ran a hand down his face while sighing and sat down with his own plate of food, digging in. Isabel returned soon after with a solid black t-shirt that Eren pulled on while pouting at her. She just stood there in silence, making the atmosphere even more awkward. Eren looked up at her and asked, “Did you want breakfast too?”

“I thought you’d never ask!” Isabel plopped into the chair next to Levi and Eren sighed, pushing his mostly full plate to her. “Thanks Dad.” She started shoveling the food in her mouth at lightening speed.

Levi put his fork down and pushed his almost empty plate over to her in disgust. He had definitely lost his appetite from seeing that. Looking over to Eren, he asked, “Is your offer of a ride home still available?”

Eren perked up. “Of course. Let’s go while she’s distracted.” That got an offended ‘heyyyy’ out of Isabel, pancake bits flying onto the table.

The two men left Izzy to finish her meal in silence and climbed into Eren’s car. After giving Eren directions to his apartment, Levi played around on his phone, telling Hanji about how the guy from the club was Isabel’s dad. He could already hear them cackling at Levi’s expense.

Pulling into the parking lot of the apartment complex, Eren shifted the car to park, letting it idle. Not really willing to sit in the awkward silence, Levi unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door. A hand on his wrist stopped him from sliding out of the car and he turned to look at Eren, his vibrant eyes determined. Levi raised an eyebrow in question.

“Can I have your number?” Eren asked bluntly.

Levi blinked once before answering, “Now I see where Izzy gets it from.” He recited his phone number while Eren quickly typed it into his own phone. “See you around, Eren.” With that being said, he got out of the car, deliberately swaying his hips as he sashayed to the building’s lobby. He could feel Eren’s gaze upon him until he reached the door. A horn started blaring from a car in the parking lot and Levi looked over his shoulder. Eren had face-planted into his steering wheel, making the horn go off. He felt his phone go off in his pocket. It was a text from an unknown number telling him that he did that on purpose. He smirked and saved the contact as Eren Jaeger, assuming him and Isabel had the same last name. Levi responded with a ‘maybe ;)’ before walking into the building.

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T LOOK AT ME!


End file.
